twfsfandomcom-20200213-history
TWFS 181
TWFS 181 | Doo-Da-Doo-Da Kevin Scampoli and Ryan Van Vleet get together for episode 181 of The Whole Fucking Show The information in this page is all taken from k evinscampoli.com Live rundown written by Curls. Callers: #15 Curls4dagirls #1 Max Murder #42 Vladimir Ivanov The discussion begins. We hear Kevin with his classic Scampoli Energy, and Vleeties infamous gymtimidating personality. Vleeties reveals Kevin is his personal trainer. If he ever runs a marathon, Vleeties is Kevin's guy. Kevin reveals his bedroom is like an ECW match. Vleeties reveals the craziest sexual thing he ever did was having anal sex in a moving car with the girl's mom in the car, describing it as Rob Van Dam Sex. We ask ourselves, Does Vleeties have a dark sexual side to him? Vleeties was a completely different person sexually before TWFS came into his life, HE'S A MAN NOW. Kevin tells the lockerroom that him and Kristen were sleeping naked, when Kevin decided he wanted some of Kristen's breast milk, and told Kristen you're lactating. The lactate turned Kevin on, enough to make Kevin want to drink it. Vleeties reveals he LOVES playing with nipples when he is aroused. Kevin requested Kristen to drink her own breast milk, and she abliged. Kevin reveals whenever he gets really aroused, it always leads to some ass play. Kristen joins the discussion! Kristen isn't surprised Kevin wanted to drink the milk, due to all the weird things he eats now. She reveals that she enjoyed the taste of her milk. Vleeties says whenever his girlfriend cums, she needs to recover, and it feels like she went through an extreme rules match. Kevin told us he is usually the first one to finish, a little early sometimes, and has to tough it out until Kristen does as well. Max has no idea how Halene feels when she cums. Kevin is a big boy now! He is independent, no longer living with his brother. He is the man of the house now, and likes the feeling of freedom. Kevin enjoys walking around his bedroom naked, being the top dog in the house. Kevin feels that Jim is his father and not really his brother. His conversations with Jim were like his conversations with Kevinâ€™s actual father as well. Kevin has a theory that Jim and Kevin gained their awkwardness from their father, and finds it hard to have a good conversation with Jim. Now that Jim is gone, they talk all the time with no awkwardness. Kevin feels the move is best for him and Jim. Vleeties can picture the awkward conversations in his head, and doesnâ€™t feel like they were really living together, just living in the same house. Now that Jim is gone, they can be closer. When Jim broke the news to Kevin, Kevin was surprisingly happy. He had a feeling that now, he can take off the training wheels, and live his life at home on his own. Kevin's ear was hurting again. He was up all night, so frustrated he could punch through all of Vleeties Milk Bags. He was up until 3 am, and the earaches made his eye and tooth ache as well. But its all ok, because now he can be in pain freely, with no Jim in the house. Everyone in the house is happy to have more room in the house. Kevin's soul was blackening without no master bedroom, and now he can live life at home a lot more happily. However, Kevin felt weird seeing Jim & Them recording somewhere not in the Scampoli house. Kevin thinks that Jim misses him, and is getting very nostalgic, playing old songs that Kevin and Jim use to listen to together. Vleeties reveals he has never punched his brother, but his younger brother knocked his tooth out during a fight. Vleeties, the gymtimidating person he is, laughs at the thought of his brother trying to beat him up. Kevin has had enough. Vleeties is giving Kevin flashbacks from his childhood. Kevin tells a story of how Kevin first threw a water grenade. Jim challenged Kevin to throw it at him, only to dodge Kevin's attempt, making Kevin cry. Kevin even wanted a super soaker, and threw out his hip trying to get it from Jim. We have an update on Max! We have a story about how Max told the cabinet after Best Saturday that he died his hair BLUE! He was due for it, of course. The cabinet found this hilarious, laughing at Max's reasoning for it. Vleeties reveals to us that he has bleached his hair once in his life, and Kevin died his hair blue as well. Max tells us Halene LOVES the new hair, and that his dad is the one who dyed it. The cabinet erupts in laughter. Max tells Vlad during the week that the chicks are LOVING his new hair. Max tells us the ladies are very interested in how he did it, and who did it for him. It's a real conversation piece. We continue to hear the rest of the audio. Kevin asks the cabinet should we dye our hair blue too, for the Max Murder Life! Vleeties agrees, but only wants to dye his pubes. We now talk to Curls. Kevin tells Curls that he is the face of TWFS and has the smile of a president. Curls and Vleeties reveal how they asked their dates to prom. Curls is still defending his decision to friend Danny and Debo on facebook. Curls, however, finally agrees to unfriend Danny and Debo. Ramapge Maddison sends in audio to TWFS. It is an audition for the Slam of the Week. More classic whispering from Rampage. Kevin is wondering why do people like him. Vleeties doesnâ€™t like the beginning of the intro, saying the quality sounds like a vacuum. Vleeties is still behind Maddison, however doesn't think he's a good fit for the slam. Kevin then asks how many callices does Vleeties have? Vleeties answers with fourteen on all his fingers and palms. He gets them from being the man's man we know. Kevin loves the tastes the callices, described by vleeties as like jelly beans. Kevin thinks he is a closet Bret Hart fan, after all his years of fandom for the Heartbreak kid. Vleeties feels the same way, wondering why a drug addict asshole is a hero, while Bret Hart is not. Kevin doesn't want to discredit HBK, but all his favorite wrestling matches involved Bret Hart. Kevin reveals he never liked Undertaker, but would watch a Bret Hart vs Undertaker match in a heartbeat. A lot of the storylines that were important to Kevin as a child involved Bret Hart as well. Both HBK and Bret Hart fucked Sunny, but Bret Hart had the better Diesel match. Vleeties always wanted Bret Hart to come back, but still loves The Rock more then anyone. Vleeties doesn't really feel Extreme Rules is that important, but is exited for Daniel Bryan vs Kane. Kevin is curious as to why he is so exited for Daniel Bryan vs Kane. He doesn't like the build up, but part of him is all in on this match up. Vleeties feels that this match came out of nowhere, wondering why The Authority isn't fighting Daniel Bryan anymore. KANES GOING TO WAKE THE DEMON WITH THE KANE MASK. Kevin is at least happy Daniel Bryan is getting a legitimate title defense. Vleeties doesn't know how to feel about why Kane keeps removing and taking off his mask, and why Brie Bella is involved in any of it. EXTREME RULES IS THIS SUNDAY! Subscribe to all-axxess.com for $5 to watch it with the Locker Room! El Torito vs. Hornswoggle – weeLC MatchKevin's Pick: El Torito Reasoning: He canâ€™t see any reason why Hornswoggle would win Vleeties Pick: Hornswoggle Reasoning: Hornswoggle will get the Horny Win. Bad News Barrett vs Big E – Intercontinental Title Match Kevin's Pick: Bad News Barrett Reasoning: Kevin thinks Bad News Barrett is on his way to becoming a world champion, and wonders why he wants the Intercontinental Title. However, he still believes Barrett will get the win here. Vleeties Pick: Bad News Barrett Reasoning: Vleeties feels that Bad News Barrett is on a roll right now, while Big E is floundering. He can't see how Big E can pull out the win here. We take a little break in picks to talk about how Kevin still cant believe he jerked it to a picture of Curls Dick. He's the man of the house now though, so THAT'S FINE. He thinks itâ€™s because of the unprofessional quality of Curls dick pic. When he finished, he licked his cum in honor of Curls weird habit. Kevin asks Max if he lactates, which Max still denies. HES A GUY KEVIN GOD DAMN IT. God damn it is now a term Estelle uses, and Kevin thinks its because of his anger while playing video games. Max reveals that he believes he thinks he was bi because of all the time he spent with guys that were bi as well, and felt peer pressured to be the same way. Max even told Kristen he was bi, which has Kevin thinking that Max is actually bi. Max still denies this, saying he thought about it, but ultimately decided against it. BACK TO PICKS: Cesaro vs Rob Van Dam vs Jack SwaggerKevin's Pick: Rob Van Dam Reasoning: He thinks this will lead to the managers fighting. Vleeties Pick: Cesaro Reasoning: The winner will face Matt Morgan. Alexander Rusev vs R-Truth & Xavier Woods Kevin's Pick: Alexander Rusev Reasoning: No reason. Easy pick. Vleeties Pick: Alexander Rusev Reasoning: No reason. Easy pick. Paige vs Tamina Snuka – Divas Title Match Kevin's Pick: Paige Reasoning: No reason. Easy Pick Vleeties Pick: Paige Reasoning: No reason. Easy Pick John Cena vs Bray Wyatt – Steel Cage Match Kevin's Pick: Bray Wyatt Reasoning: Even though Kevin didnâ€™t like the choir segment, he thinks this is where Bray will avenge his loss to Cena at Wrestlemania. Vleeties Pick: Bray Wyatt Reasoning: He will squash him, and Cena will avenge this loss at the next pay per view. We take a break from picks, because Kristen comes on to talk about how much she loves the new independent life. Cool showers, master bedrooms, CRIB LIFE. We now get an appearance from Max's uncle. Max shoos him away, HE'S GOT A FUCKING SHOW ON SATURDAY. Max is starting to get really annoyed with his family due to them not respecting his dedication to TWFS. BACK TO PICKS: Evolution vs The ShieldKevinâ€™s Pick: Evolution Reasoning: They wont end this at Extreme Rules, this will go on to the next pay per view. Kevin also makes a bold prediction, stating that Kane will interfere in the match without his mask on. He will then beat up The Shield, making a new tag team with Triple H called The Suit Team. Vleetiesâ€™ Pick: Evolution. Reasoning: Vleeties agrees with Kevinâ€™s point, predicting that The Shield will avenge their loss at the next pay per view. Daniel Bryan vs Kane – Extreme Rules Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title Kevinâ€™s Pick: Daniel Bryan Reasoning: No reason. Easy Pick Vleetiesâ€™ Pick: Daniel Bryan Reasoning: No reason. Easy Pick Kevin feels like a super hero, and he can conquer the world. He has too much LRPride to not be soaring through the skies of Las Vegas. Max is still mad at his family for walking in. He is stressed about the possibility of his family not caring that he has something important to do for TWFS. Maxâ€™s uncles wander all around the house, like they own the place. Kevin is not happy with Maxâ€™s uncles actions, wanting respect for his internet son.